The Strongest Couple
by Plume de Feu
Summary: What if Adlet and Fremy were together since the beginning ? Follow the adventures of the strongest couple in the world ! Anime-based story. The rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**The Strongest Couple**

Summary : What if Adlet and Fremy were together since the beginning ? Follow the adventures of the strongest couple of the world ! Anime-based story.

Note : English is not my native language, so I apologize if the sentence structure is not correct :) A French version is available if some of you are interested.

* * *

 _Chapter 1 - The Traveling Heroes_

"- You are an idiot."

The sky grew darker on the lands of Piena. Last night had sounded the beginning of the reign of the Majin, the God of demons. The heroes of the six flowers had been chosen by the Goddess of Destiny and now had to meet to reach the island of the demons God to face it and avoid the end of the world.

"- Why ? I was chosen as I wanted!"

Two figures were rushing between the thickets, escaping the Royal Guard of the Empire Piena yelling in the distance.

"- And you were forced to sabotage the tournament?"

The grand Piena tournament was made to confront the bravest soldiers in an arena, which was said watched by the Goddess of Destiny. Many battles took place and the goal of each participant was to demonstrate his courage to become a hero and face the demon God.

It was without counting the intervention of Adlet in the middle of the semi-final who managed to defeat both fighters with somewhat questionable methods.

Adlet began to slow his run, followed closely by Fremy. He turned around to make sure they were no longer pursued.

"- I think we have escaped them" he said, resting his arms on his lap to take a breather.

Fremy past him by adding :

"- You did not answer my question."

After regaining his forces Adlet walked toward her. Even if they were not prosecuted anymore, they should rapidly reach the meeting point.

"- It is by proving my strength at this tournament that I was able to become a hero.

\- It is also thanks to this that you have been locked up for months? "

Adlet put one arm behind his head in apology. After having sabotaged the tournament adlet has been jailed by the Royal Guard for a long time. On the night he received his mark, the gloomy atmosphere of the capital was such that Fremy had managed to enter the area where the detainees are held. It is thanks to her that adlet was able to escape.

"- Yes but...

\- And this is also why I could not see you once during that time" said Fremy with melancholy voice.

Adlet sighed.

"- You know why I really wanted to become a hero. I had to put all the chances on my side. Besides, I'm sure those guys would never have had the temper to measure themselves against the fiends. I saw the way they fight, they had many openings. No, we need someone strong and agile, with a courage and unfailing determination. Someone like me ! "

After listening to his monologue, Fremy stopped and said:

"- A simple 'sorry' would have been enough."

Adlet blinked and realized that once again, his spiel was no use.

"- Oh. Um ... sorry. "

Fremy sighed and resumed walking, grabbing the hand of Adlet. With a slight smile; barely noticeable, she said:

"- You are an idiot."

* * *

The night was already well underway when they arrived in a small clearing in which was a little dwelling made in ancient stones. It seemed quite small for two people but that's where the two heroes lived.

"- I see you have well kept our place" Adlet said wryly.

Indeed, the lawn was covered with weeds. The foliage of the surrounding trees hung down over the small edifice and cobwebs had formed on the corners of the walls.

"- I have not spent a lot of time here during your absence" Fremy said calmly advancing towards the entrance.

"- Hmm."

This surprised Adlet, after all she had no other place to go. But he decided not to ask for anything more, Fremy already seemed quite upset. _Actually, I still don't know what she has done all these months_ , Adlet thought. He preferred to relativize :

"- It doesn't matter, we will not stay long anyway."

Fremy didn't answer and walked to open the door. Suddenly a cloud of dust escaped from the house and flew outward.

Fremy coughed and closed the door immediately.

"- Err, I think we will sleep under the stars tonight" Adlet said.

After having arranged a makeshift camp and ate some food, they prepared for the night. Although it's hot during the day in this region, the nights were rather cold, it was therefore necessary allow a minimum of preparation.

"- I brought a blanket for you, I know you're always cold at night" Adlet said while sitting down.

"- Thank you" Fremy simply answered.

After having kindled a fire, Fremy put her weapon down and sat beside Adlet. He wrapped the blanket around them and leaned back against a tree trunk fallen to the ground. Fremy approached a little and grabbed the right hand of Adlet hugging their fingers.

It will take them several hours before reaching the meeting point. Of course if they did not have to deal with fiends.

Fremy observed their hands tied. The mark of the heroes had been affixed to the right hand of adlet, while hers was on her left hand. It was as if their marks were made to fit together. Fremy looked up at his companion.

"- What would you have do if you had not been chosen as a hero? " she asked.

Adlet blinked in astonishment. In truth, he had never asked himself that question. He had always believed that he would become a hero.

"- Well ... I certainly would have followed you to protect you.

\- Idiot. Humans can't survive on the island of the demons God. You would die faster than you would have had time to protect me.

\- I'm not just a simple human; I am the strongest man in the world !"

He added with a smile:

"- And the strongest man in the world should protect the most beautiful woman in the world."

With that, Fremy smiled and stretched along Adlet's body to prepare for sleep.

"- You really are a fool, but I love you" she replied, closing her eyes.

Adlet smiled softly and wrapped his arm around Fremy.

"- I love you too."

* * *

Far away from here, a campfire was still burning in the night. Two figures stood in front of it. The first was easily recognizable; it was the princess Nashetania Loei Piena Augustra. It was her who has already won the big tournament of Piena once. In front of her sat a tall man in a dark armor and raven hair. On his right shoulder stood a hero's mark.

"- So were you able to carry out your investigation about the Brave's killer, Goldov ?"

Goldov was like his bodyguard, the most faithful possible. He replied calmly:

"- Right, Princess. I was able to find information about it, this is a white-haired woman who uses a firearm to fight.

\- Do you know what her name is ?" Nashetania asked.

"- Yes, her name is Fremy."

* * *

 _Note : Just a little thing I was thinking at work :D If you like it I could continue this story, I have a lot of ideas for now._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Strongest Couple**

Note : For those who ask, yes I have read the light novel, up to volume 4 and I watched many spoilers volumes 5 and 6, so I know almost everything that happen in the scenario of the LN ^^ But I did not want to engage myself on a story that would contain spoils, therefore everything will still be invented with the screenwriting based on the animated serie.

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 _Chapter 2 – Memories and investigation_

On awaking the next morning, Fremy realized that she was alone. The cover was still wrapped around her but his companion was no longer present. She straightened up and took her gun and her munitions bag. The campfire was extinguished but the supplies' bags were still there.

It was unusual that Adlet leaves her alone while she was still asleep, after all any thief could seize their things. And since it would take some time to Fremy to wake up, take her gun and load it, they had agreed together that they never would sleep alone. _If Adlet left then he must have a good reason_ , thought Fremy. She got up, adjusted her clothes and taken her riffle. There was only one place Adlet could be right left the clearing and plunged into the forest nearby. Not far away was a big lake where they had become used to bathe. Adlet loved relaxing in its clear waters.

Fremy began to hear sounds of swims, the more she advanced the more these sounds became present. _He is here_ , she thought.

She came out of the forest and looked at the landscape. The lake was below a large mountain range in the distance. Fremy greatly enjoyed the view from here. Looking down she noticed his companion currently swimming. Despite his frail body he was still a muscular man who enjoyed physical exercise.

Fremy then felt a sense of nostalgia. While they were once inseparable, for months she had been completely alone. She had always denied the fact that she missed him because she was sure that the strongest man in the world would return to her one day. Yet seeing him here in such a simple moment that a swimming session in the lake, she realized how much she had missed him. In fact, she had missed Adlet more than anything. All these memories she had with him resurfaced.

Their travels, their training, their nights, their times difficult to talk about the past. During all these months she had put aside those memories. It's like his absence was both physical and mental. But now that he was back, she promised to never erase it from her memory anymore; their joy, their sadness, their adventures, and even the day they met ...

"- Fremy !"

The voice of his partner brought her out of her thoughts. A completely naked Adlet was making her a sign of the arm. She joins the lake calmly. Adlet smiled at her, he seemed in a good mood today.

"- You want to join me?"

While swimming with Adlet would have been welcomed, Fremy thought of their mission and other heroes who might be waiting for them.

"- We should rather hurry to join the others. Dress up and put us on the way.

\- Hmpf, okay. "

She turned around and began to walk slowly towards the forest. She heard Adlet leave the water. _It's strange, usually he would have done anything to convince me_ , thought Fremy. Suddenly she gasped as she felt two wet arms hugging her from behind.

"- Adlet!"

Adlet knew she was sensitive to the cold. His cool and moist hands rested on Fremy's stomach while she was trying to extricate herself of him.

"- Stop that !

\- What ? I can't even hug my wonderful girlfriend? "said Adlet laughing.

Fremy lowered herself and rolled out of his embrace. When getting up she gave him an icy stare.

"- I swear I'll kill you someday.

\- Hello to you too."

* * *

After having walked for several days, Adlet and Fremy were closing in their destination. On the way they met many people from the western part of the continent. It was natural that they seek to flee the area where the fiends were most present.

The trip was calm. Fremy did not talk much and seemed to be lost in her thoughts. This worried Adlet but he said himself that she was just thinking about the other heroes they would encounter. As Fremy do not easily approached socially other people, she must certainly have been trying to be prepared for that.

They were now on a path in a large forest. The sun filtered through the foliage and the day was rather hot.

"- Let's pause here, what do you think?" Adlet asked her companion.

"- It sounds like a good idea." Fremy answered.

Suddenly a scream from the forest next to them made them stop. A young woman and a man gushed from the bushes. The woman was holding a baby in her arms. Adlet quickly stepped toward them, Fremy just followed him behind.

"- What is happening ?" Adlet exclaimed.

The woman stopped and looked at him in horror.

"- Monsters are attacking our village We managed to escape but there are still some people trapped!"

Adlet turned back to Fremy. They nodded both in agreement the started running towards the village. Adlet quickly prepared his bombs and Fremy loaded her rifle. Leaving the forest, they saw the fiends that were attacking the inhabitants of a large village now in ruins. Adlet gritted his teeth and rushed to the monsters while taking his sword.

He lunged at three of these monsters to kill them and realized that a resident was chased by two fiends further. Adlet then put his sword in its sheath to bring out a small flute and run towards them by blowing inside. The sharp sound interrupted the monsters who turned to him. Adlet then took an anti-fiend blinding bomb and threw it on them. He took advantage of their confusion to throw at them with his sword and kill them.

"- Are you ok?" Adlet asked at the frightened man.

"- Huf, huf, it should be fine," the man answered.

"- Run away from here, we'll deal with them."

Meanwhile, Fremy eliminated the monsters one by one with her long-range rifle. She had massacred about twenty of them when Adlet came back to her.

"- How many there are left?" Adlet questioned.

"- It was a small group, I don't think there are remaining a lot of them."

Adlet nodded and turned to go explore the rest of the village. All the inhabitants had left the area, there were only dried blood spills with corpses of humans and fiends.

"- Well, it seems that there is nothing, are you ready to go?" Adlet asked.

As Fremy did not answer, he turned around and realized that she was no longer behind him.

"- Fremy ?!"

Adlet walked up the large stairs that provided access to a higher part of the village and saw a dog tied by a rope leash. It was barking at something further. Adlet then saw Fremy holding small puppies in one of her arms and approached the tallest dog.

"- Ah …"

Fremy had always been attracted to dogs. Adlet was therefore not surprised when she rescue one. He watched Fremy as she went forward the attached dog. She raised her available arms and gushed a flame from her hand to cut the dog's leash. Then she put the puppies down and watched them go.

When they turned to observe her, the adult dog barked, as if to thank her for having saved her puppies. Fremy then said to them:

"- The fiends only attack humans. Live in peace."

Fremy watched them leave for good and turned back to Adlet who was looking further. He sighed and walked toward her.

"- You're okay ?" he asked her.

"- Yes, we can go" Fremy said, nodding her head.

"- We'll rest a little farther, I don't want to stay here."

With that they resumed their journey, leaving behind them the ruins of a ravaged village.

* * *

A few hours later at the same place, the princess Nashetania and her bodyguard Goldov discovered the ruined village. Around the corpses, Goldov noticed something. He dismounted, walked beside a dead fiend and crouched. Nashetania came down too and joined him.

"What did you find?" asked Nashetania.

Goldov stood up and showed what looked like an iron ball. There was a fine powder layer thereon.

"- Ammunition. This certainly comes from the hero killer."

Goldov passed her the bullet. The princess smelled it and narrowed her eyes.

"- Let's go ! If the hero killer has been there recently she should not be far away" exclaimed Nashetania while regaining his horse.

"- Princess..."

She turned toward him to listen.

"- Don't you think we should join as soon as possible the other heroes ? After all, now that the six heroes have been chosen, the killer will inevitably head for the location of the meeting" Goldov explained.

Nashetania mounted her horse and put a hand on her chin to think.

"- You're right, but don't forget that she is using a firearm. If she can long range shooting without anyone sees there may be more deaths. The earlier we kill her the better it will be.

\- In this case, if she goes over here we will have more chance to cross her on the way to the meeting point."

The Princess nodded and pressed her legs on her horse to move it forward at a gallop. Goldov did the same with his horse.

"- Hurry, we must stop her before she reaches the others!"


End file.
